thunder_strikefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Spyduck627/Celebrating 1 Million Players!
So TS just released one of the longest event activities ever seen (3 weeks!) in combination with other per weekly activites to follow. (Info taken and interpreted from TS Garena Main Website) In particular, In addition to the Joint Pilot skills, we'd like to also talk about two of the longest activities - The Energy consumption event and Endless Mode accumulated scores event. Energy Consumption Event 5,888 Energy (EN) in 21 days?! Is it possible? Yes it is. Here's the mathematical breakdown. (Without factoring in Energy receives from Friends and Teams, but including the +100/+120 daily bonus) A day has 24*60 = 1440 mins. For VIP4 players and below, your recharge time is 5min/per EN, so you get a default maximum of 1440 / 5 = 288 EN. Add in the daily bonus and you get either 388 or 408 EN (If you have the 120 EN Cap from VIP1) For VIP5 and above, your recharge time is 4min/per EN, so your maximum default is 1440 / 4 = 360 EN. Add in the daily bonus and you get 480 EN. '''Hence- 5,888 / 388 = 15 Days (rounded) 5,888 / 408 = 14 Days (rounded) 5,888 / 480 = 12 Days (rounded) There you have it, without having to spend on extra energy otherwise, it is possible to play diligently and hit the maximum. Endless Mode High Scores Again, 88,880,000 in 21 days? Yes it- '''No, sadly, this one will not be achievable for all, as the score gain is pegged to your personal bonus. There is no solid formula, but you can control your intent on a daily basis. Some ways to go about doing this include- 1) Aiming to achieve all 5 or 6 glories in a day's earnings - Granted, this will take at least 10 runs a day, depending on how Lady Luck wants to mess with you. May be even more difficult for new players due to the Galaxy Pirate's high HP and the time limit. 2) Aiming to obtain a set number of equipment from the mode - Very variable, who knows how many times it can take given the randomness and painstaking time taken. But this week is a good time as any as you can now earn 4* equipment at random. 3) Know your average score per play. Figure out how many plays is required to reach the milestone scores and figure out the number of minimum plays you may require per day. 4) Handsfree runs. If your ship is capable of these for at least 5-10minutes, you're good to go (Sudden Missiles are a matter of bad luck) Joint Pilot Skills Now here's something unusual. The info for these are not released in game so you will have to visit the site at TS Garena Main Website To address the usefulness of these skills, most of them simply provide a "5th" ability as if you had a 2nd armour equipped. If you remember my write up on Mech_Armour_(Equipment), this may very well make the dream combinations come true. Placid Soul with HP Regen? Moonguard Magic with Golden's effects? How about Moonlight Essence with dual regeneration!? You can see where this is going. The possibilities are great for now, but be forewarned that you will be dropping your bonuses a little with these freshly obtained pilots having to helm as Main Pilot. Category:Blog posts